Naughty Bits Exposed
by snarky-devil2
Summary: Pointless DG almost-smut fluffiness concerning a kilt, an empty hallway, and a billowy Highland breeze. Not for the kiddies--and the author furthermore disclaims any ownership over the characters or their actions up front.


NAUGHTY BITS EXPOSED  
  
'Oh—Bloody—Hell...'  
  
Ran with sweeping rapidity through Draco Malfoy's mind as he stood behind the statue of the one-eyed witch waiting for a certain red-haired Gryffindor to arrive.  
  
'How in the sweet name of Merlin did we let ourselves get talked into THIS? I mean really...what would SHE care...'  
  
But the remainders of his thoughts were cut short just then as he heard, ever faintly, the melodious sound of her laughter as she approached him from the opposite end of the corridor. He held his breath and waited—briefly, as she was making good time—'How can such a little thing like her move as fast as that?', he wondered fleetingly, as she drew closer and his arm shot out to grab her.  
  
"What the..." she began to protest and her words were just as quickly cut of as his own thoughts had been mere moments before when his lips descended roughly on hers. She moaned softly, her body melding itself seamlessly against his as he nipped deftly at her lower lip and her mouth opened to grant him greater access.  
  
Draco, for his part, was equally overcome. He had merely meant to silence her tongue—not to be standing there pressed against the wall behind the statue sucking on it as he plundered her mouth with his own. 'This all could wait until much later...', his mind tried to reason with him and the body that had other ideas.  
  
'How could we NOT kiss her now? HOW? If you know a way, we'll be glad too...AHHHH—never mind! Scratch that!...'  
  
The war of sensations and emotions raged within him as she removed her lips from his quite suddenly to nibble gently on his ear.  
  
"I should have known it was you," she whispered huskily against the side of his face, "just couldn't wait until tonight to get me alone now could you?"  
  
"It's not that, Ginny and you bloody well know it," he growled back in response as be bit down on her own ear not quite as gently. She yelped slightly and he murmured a grudgingly apologetic, "I'm sorry" as he withdrew from her embrace just then to gaze into her unturned face. The sight of his own devilish smirk staring back out at him out of the corners of her eyes only served to rattle him further as he finally released her completely. She frowned mightily at the action and, placing her hand upon his arm asked, "Draco, love, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?" he threw back at her incredulously, "'WHAT'S WRONG?'", he railed as she flinched and began to slowly back away.  
  
"Draco darling, you're becoming repetitive", she informed him with a slight tremble to her voice at his impassioned tone, "You're scaring me."  
  
"You're scared? HA! That's a laugh! You're not the one that's about to be embarrassed in front of everyone we know..."  
  
"Draco—what are you on abou...."  
  
But she never got to finish because he grabbed hold of her hand just then and, pulling her flush against the length of his body once more, shoved it abruptly down the front of his kilt.  
  
"'THIS' is what I'm on about", he whimpered as her nimble fingers closed around his length, "See what you do to me witch?", he panted sharply as her hand moved against him, almost reflexively, with long even strokes.  
  
She giggled slightly against his chest as the arms that had encircled her waist conveyed the message to the hands at their ends to grab hold of her arse and lift her up off the floor, buttressing her between Draco's body and the wall.  
  
"No, I don't see anything", she drawled, "but I 'definitely' feel it..." her own breath coming in short pants now as she wrapped her legs around his torso to keep from falling amidst the frenzied pushing aside of the fabric of his kilt and her own floor length formal robes.  
  
"Draco, please...," she barely whispered.  
  
"Please what, love?", he purred against her neck and it was all Ginny could do to stay focused on what she had to say to him next.  
  
"Not now...not like this..."  
  
"Why not? There's nobody around to see us...and besides I think you owe me something for the humilation I'm about to endure...", he answered her, a strange admixture of lust and indignation underlying his tone.  
  
"Draco, my parents are 'right outside'!", she exclaimed, "So are yours! And our entire families, and Dumbledore...not to mention we're in the middle of bleedin' Hogwarts, in case you've forgotten..."  
  
It was this last bit that did it for him and he released her then to regain her feet heavily, as they both leaned breathlessly against the wall. Ginny's words had been the figurative 'cold bucket of water' he had needed and as she slowly regained herself, he took his turn to speak.  
  
"Thanks for that", he offered gently—even somewhat meekly—and his change in tone was not lost on her.  
  
"Anytime", Ginny smiled back at him softly, as he drew his breath in once more to continue and asked:  
  
"How is it you always seem to know just what I need, right when I need it?"  
  
"You're just lucky that way I suppose", she answered him, laughing slightly at this.  
  
"Yes—I am a lucky man indeed."  
  
Readjusting her skirts and smoothing the front of them down with her hands, the semi-exhausted red-head stepped towards the decidedly dishevelled man before her, raising her hands to his chest to assist him in putting himself together as well.  
  
"Now", she stated, assuming a business-like tone as she re-adjusted his shirt and tie, "I do believe you had some point to make a moment ago that you were in the middle of being overly dramatic about?"  
  
"Overly-dramatic?" he gasped, taken aback once more. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please Draco, let's not start 'that' again..."  
  
"Start what again?" he shot back.  
  
"'That'--the whole repeating whatever I say back to me. Now come on, what 'is' it that has your knickers in a twist this morning anyway?"  
  
"The fact that I currently 'have' no knickers on to be twisted up in—or hadn't you noticed that just now?"  
  
"Oh", Ginny replied, blushing crimson to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Oh—is that all you have to say? 'Oh'?"  
  
Draco couldn't help himself—the way her small pink tongue darted from between her slightly parted lips to lick them just so as she drew her breath in to speak once more, caused all the blood in his body to immediately re-pool itself between his legs.  
  
"Stop that", he spat out as he felt his own painfully increasing hardness together with the newly made heat rising onto his own cheeks.  
  
Ginny quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at him at this, "Stop what?" she asked.  
  
He turned sharply from her then, lowering his head with an angrily muttered, "I wasn't talking to 'you'."  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, she moved to stand in front of him once more. Placing her hands gently upon the sides of his skull, she lifted his face up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Sweet Merlin, help me—but I'm marrying a lunatic today!"  
  
They both chuckled lightly with mirth at this as they embraced each other once more. Holding her closely to his chest and breathing deeply of the floral scent of her hair, Draco began to relax by slow degrees. After what seemed an eternally long moment, Ginny squeezed him back hard and quick whispering, "Draco? Love its time we get going".  
  
They let go of each other once more, with greater reluctance this time, and as he placed the tenderest, most chaste kiss atop her head Draco answered, "Yes it is—time to go."  
  
He reached out to her once more, grasping her hand gently yet firmly in his own then as they stepped out from behind the statue to turn down the corridor and make their way to the front door. As they reached the great- carved doors of the entryway, Draco stopped short. Turning once more to Ginny, who had come up swiftly behind him, he lifted a hand to cup her cheek as he offered softly,  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?" she replied, once more mildly concerned.  
  
"Let's get this over with quickly, shall we?"  
  
"Of course", she purred wickedly as her face broke out in a smile that her soon-to-be husband was convinced would rival the brightest sunrise.  
  
"Of course", he replied back, his own eyes alighting just as impishly as he went on further to explain, "I knew you'd see things my way—especially since it's been a bit breezy out today and you are the only one I ever want to see my naughty bits exposed." 


End file.
